


We fell in love in October

by amity_kinnie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sapphic, We fell in love in October, girlinred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amity_kinnie/pseuds/amity_kinnie
Summary: Amity confesses to Luz
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 54





	We fell in love in October

We fell in love in October 

Today is the is the day Amity was finally gonna confess to Luz. She asked Luz to meet her at the park and of course Luz agreed. Amity wore an orange sweater with black jeans and black boots. Edric invited himself in Amity’s room. “Where are you going mittens?” he said in a teasing tone. “None of your business” Amity replied. “Probably on a date with Luz” Emera said. Amity blushed and said “No I’m not!” “Sure” Ed and Em said at the same time. 

———————————————————

Luz was dressed in a maroon sweater and blue jeans cuffed at the bottom. “Where are you going?” Eda said. “Amity told me to meet her at the park!” “Are you sure it’s not a date?” Eda said smirking.  
“No!” Luz replied embarrassed. “Sure” Eda said

———————————————————

Amity arrived at the park and saw that Luz was already there. “Hi Amity!” Lus ran to Amity pulling her into a hug. Amity blushed. “Hey Luz”. “So what did we come here for?” Luz asked. “Let’s go sit down first”. They sat down and Amity said “I’m going to just say it. I love you Luz. I know you don’t feel the same way but I wanted to tell you for so long. It’s ok if you don’t want to be friends.” Luz sat there blushing and surprised. “Amity... I love you too.” They both looked at each other, then Amity felt Luz’s lips on her’s. She kissed back and then they pulled away. “So...” Luz said. “So Luz, would you want to be my girlfriend?” “Yes!” Luz replied hugging her. They laid there in the autumn leaves together enjoying each other’s company.

———————————————————

Eventually they had to go home. When Amity came back she saw Ed and Em in her room. “How did your date go mittens?” Emera said. Amity wasn’t even annoyed. She gave them an honest answer. “She kissed me...” “Whoo! Go mittens!” Edric said. 

———————————————————

When Luz came back to the owl house Eda asked what happened. “I kissed her...” Eda laughed “I knew you had it in you kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! My twitter is amity_kinnie


End file.
